


Larson & Pierre in the Lost Valley: Director's Cut

by CrazyPierrsonMan



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Intermission, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPierrsonMan/pseuds/CrazyPierrsonMan
Summary: WARNING: NSFW! (Inspired by Potkanka's Do It Yourself, Chapter 3.) A harrowing experience with a tyrannosaurus rex leaves the group shaken from their experience, and Larson and Pierre slink off to have a rare moment of quiet... and intimacy.





	Larson & Pierre in the Lost Valley: Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potkanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do It Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859058) by [Potkanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka). 



> So as soon as Potkanka released Chapter 3 of Do It Yourself, I noticed she'd made a point of having our favorite gay villains run off on their own for awhile. After she confirmed my dirty thoughts, I had to whip up some more smut!
> 
> As a disclaimer, this is not part of my established Pierrson Ficverse; I tried my hardest to align this Pierre and Larson with Potkanka's interpretation. It was great fun to write!
> 
> Since this story directly ties into Do It Yourself, please read the first 3 chapters by clicking the link above before reading this.

Laughing together as they passed the skeleton—it didn’t perturb them very much anymore—Pierre reached for Larson’s hand, smiling wide as they approached the slopes leading down into the valley.

“We’ll head down at the count of three… Ready? One… two—!” They hopped down, hand in hand, sliding quickly down one, then the second slope back into the warm, temperate valley. The beauty of nature persisting in the heart of the cold mountains of Peru still amazed Pierre, even more so now that it was free from any scaly menace… at least as far as he could tell.

Larson, staring in wonderment, looked around, a boyish grin still plastering his face. “Sure is pretty down here,” he said, rather succinctly summarizing Pierre’s thoughts. To Pierre, it was almost as if Larson could tell what he was thinking, and this made him all the happier—happy he’s here with him, even if on a mission with the powerful Jacqueline Natla and her rag-tag team of mercenaries.

It had taken him nearly all evening to stop reeling from the fact that Larson was facing down a T-Rex, and could’ve easily died if it hadn’t been for the Cowboy, that enigmatic and quiet gentleman who, until now, seemed to be nothing but dead weight on the expedition for this piece of the Scion—however, he proved himself twice over, in Pierre’s mind, while he himself was frozen in fear, paralyzed from the height he found himself at.

He owed the Cowboy his gratitude more than he could express for saving the man he loved… but debts could be paid in due time. Right now, it was time to celebrate life, to celebrate that they were _alive._

“Larson,” he said, softly. Larson looked Pierre’s way, a quizzical look in his face.

“So where’d ya wanna explore, Boss?” he began, using his favorite nickname for the older man.

“Come and follow,” Pierre replied. He took the lead, still holding Larson’s hand, the blond following him obediently. He knew they wouldn’t have much time; the others would come looking for them, and he definitely wouldn’t want it to be Kid—not with what he had in mind.

Not far from the entrance, there laid a flat, sloping rock, big enough to seat two adult men comfortably without either of them having to sit on a lumpy spot. Pierre placed his rear on the rock, Larson following suit, staring at Pierre a moment, then taking the time to scan the area again, eyes full of amazement still.

“Larson,” Pierre began, a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “I have something to show you.” Laying his eyes back on Pierre, he rubbed his lips together expectantly. They’d left all their belongings, including their guns, at camp with Ms. Natla and the others, so it didn’t seem as though he had an item to show off. Pierre slid his hand down Larson’s wrist, taking it gently, and laid it across his crotch.

Eyes going wide, Larson soon understood and grinned, groping at Pierre’s package with slow, deliberate strokes. Pierre wrapped his arm around Larson’s waist, rubbing up and down his right side as he leaned in to kiss him on his stubbled cheek.

“This’s a nice surprise,” Larson murmured, his thumb seeking the top of Pierre’s zipper. Index finger following suit, he unzipped Pierre’s pants and reached inside to free his cock. “I didn’t think you were wearin’ any underwear today, but I’s kinda try’na keep my mind focused.”

Pierre chuckled, whispering into Larson’s ear. “I was hoping that perhaps we’d get some alone time,” he confessed, sighing as his stiffening member was freed to the valley’s humid, warm air.

“Yer a real naughty boy, Boss,” Larson responded. Pierre turned his head then, placing a gentle kiss on Larson’s lips, his tongue meeting his lover’s gently in a passionate exchange. Tongues met while Pierre shooed Larson’s hand away, instead opting to reach for Larson’s belt. Unlatching the silver metal was soon followed by unbuttoning and unzipping Larson’s favorite pair of jeans. Larson sighed in content as his thighs were exposed to the open air, but the action was also met with confusion.

“Why’re you takin’ my pants off, Pierre?” he pondered, absentmindedly kneading at the tent forming in his boxer-briefs. Pierre laughed a little at his cowboy’s cluelessness, which made Larson give a little pout in response.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Pierre began, “That was not a mean-spirited laugh. I had figured—perhaps… you should bottom? As you like?”

Larson gaped at this—Pierre _never_ offered to assume the top position, but it was a skill he was quite adept at. Larson usually had to beg and plead and still get turned away, but here his French sweetheart was, offering to do it, no questions asked.

“Y-You’re sure?!” Larson whooped, beaming with joy, “You’re gonna pound my pros… prosting?”

“ _Prostate,_ love,” Pierre corrected as he stood, “And yes, I will do whatever you want me to.” Larson wasted no time in flipping over, bent over with legs straight and ass in the air, arms braced on the rock they had been seated on. As his blue jeans fell down to his calves, where the top of his cowboy boots began, Pierre lowered Larson’s white boxer-briefs and immediately bit his lip to stifle a swear in French. Larson’s plump, golden-furred ass was on display for Pierre’s taking, and it was always such a wonderful sight to see. For a moment, Pierre wondered why he didn’t top more often. Pushing the thought aside, he chose to waste no time in applying some old-fashioned lubricant.

Pierre lowered himself down on his left knee, then after a moment, rested his right next to it. With both hands, he took a firm grip on Larson’s hairy ass and leaned forward, resting his chin on Larson’s perineum. His lips parted as his tongue darted out, tracing the ring of Larson’s hole. Groaning above him, Larson gently backed his ass into Pierre’s face as his lover lapped gently at his asshole, spreading spit across the tight ring before slipping inside.

With a grunt, Larson adjusted his hold on the rock beneath him as Pierre’s grip intensified, rocking his head back and forth so he could begin fucking Larson’s ass with his tongue. To Larson, it was weird, enough to make his brow furrow in a mixture of perplexment and arousal. It made him want to thrust his hips backward to meet Pierre’s tongue thrusting inward—but after all too short of a time, Pierre pulled away.

Larson snapped his head as far back as it would go to get a look at what Pierre was doing. He could see his beloved standing now out of the corner of his eye, and felt something blunt and slick rubbing up at his entrance. Closing his eyes, he called back, “I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, baby.”

Pierre’s legs were splayed, boots firmly planted in the grass and dirt, hands on either side of Larson’s hips. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Pierre’s cock began prodding at Larson’s entrance, the pre-cum slick head slipping inside, his foreskin pulling back from the head as he pushed deeper into Larson.

Larson moaned, throwing his head back as Pierre continued pressing into him, his smooth canvas pants resting up against Larson’s ass as he stopped to let his cowboy adjust to being filled up with dick.

Sweat was forming on Larson’s forehead now, and he knew that they’d be sweaty, sex-scented messes by the time they got back to camp—but he couldn’t possess himself of the will to care. He knew that with so precious little time available to them, they had to make do when they could. There were more dangerous expeditions beyond this one—to places he’d only ever read about in books. For all Larson knew, and he knew Pierre thought this as well—probably in more eloquent terms than him—this may be their last chance to make love.

And so he began to move before Pierre had deemed he was ready, pulling away from his cock and sinking back onto it with a groan. Pierre, for all his giving nature when it came to Larson, watched him do it, watched this strong, broad-shouldered all-American Southern man fuck himself on his dick—a shorter, older, foreign man’s dick.

It filled him with lust, but more than that, he felt love and adoration for Larson, and knew he was going to give his cowboy the best fuck of his life.

As Larson’s hairy ass sank backward onto the root of his cock again, Pierre thrust forward, making his lover cry out a bit in surprise. Larson’s cock dripped onto the grass beneath them as he increased the pace, Pierre seeming to electrify his body when his member rubbed up against and jabbed just the right places and nerves, and he dropped his head down again.

Pierre knew his orgasm was fast approaching; being out in the open like this, coupled with the residual adrenaline of surviving such a horrible experience, as well as Larson so wantonly enjoying the dicking he was getting… It was too much. Clearing his throat, he began, “L-Larson,” licking his lips, Pierre continued, “I’m going to cum soon. Where—”

“Inside,” was Larson’s only reply.

And with that, Pierre gave one last thrust forward, squeezing Larson’s hips tight as he unloaded in his ass, Larson moaning softly as Pierre grunted above him.

Pierre began thrusting softly, riding his orgasm out, and reached down to stroke his lover’s neglected cock. It took only a few tugs until Larson moaned through closed lips, his blowing his load onto the boulder they had rested on.

Reluctantly, Pierre withdrew his softening dick from Larson’s asshole, watching his lover stand up off the boulder, only to bend down—Pierre catching a glimpse of his hairy ass filled up with his cum—to pull his underwear up, followed shortly by his jeans. Raising an eyebrow, he couldn’t help but ask the question burning in his mind. “But why _inside?”_

Larson began to zip his blue jeans back up, and shrugged. “Figured it was there or on my clothes, and I don’t want ‘em mussed up. ‘Sides, Kid’d be mean to us about it!”

Pierre chuckled in reply; it was obscenely hot to think Larson would be spending at least the rest of the night with his load in his ass. “That’s fair enough, _mon cher_ ,” he offered at last, tucking himself back into his pants, zipping up shortly after.

Larson’s jeans were rebuttoned and, as Pierre began to head out of the valley, he gave one last look at the palm trees and waterfalls in this strange subterranean greenhouse while buckling his belt back up. “I think I’m gonna miss this place,” he mused.

However, before Larson could continue what constituted as ‘higher thinking’ for him, Pierre noticed his boyfriend was straggling behind, and called over to him.

“Larson, we need to get back before night falls!”

“OK! I’m on my way, Boss,” he hollered, jogging quickly to Pierre’s side.

As he fell in step with his lover, Larson grabbed Pierre’s left hand with his right, and he leaned down to place a quick peck on Pierre’s cheek.

Pierre smiled, giving a glance over at Larson, and he returned with a kiss to Larson’s cheek. They fast approached the climb out of the valley; it was at this point that Larson chose to break the silence with a sharp, “ _Hey!”_

Before Pierre could ask what was wrong, Larson continued, bouncing up and down on his heels. “Hey, hey Boss, d’ya our buddy’d tell me the story about the dino rodeo? I mean, I know it just happened, but I wanna hear _him_ tell it!”

Pierre laughed, nodding in agreement. “That sounds like a magnificent way to pass the evening, _amour,_ ” he responded. After reluctantly breaking his grip on Larson’s hand, Pierre made a leap for the short cliff that led back up over toward the lake and waterfall, with Larson following shortly thereafter. And with that, the two men left the Lost Valley behind them.


End file.
